first crush
by lonely girl 59
Summary: this is about renesmes first crush which in later chapters becomes love. This story also talks about renesmes first high school experience.
1. first crush

"Renesme! Get Down here," was all my mother could shout. I was late again for stupid school even though it was in my own house. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to go to normal school at Forks High School after all I was sixteen, but I was supposed to look like a six year old. I had the brain capacity of a forty year old, so I aced everything my parents threw at me. I had an odd family full of vampires, who had to restrain themselves from thirsting for my blood especially Uncle Jasper. I was the only one in the house who was half vampire and half human, but everyone treated me as family I loved them all.

I tripped on the rug, I was such a klutz, my dad Edward, says I got that from my mother.

"Renesme! Oh…Umm just get ready we have to start with the lesson," my mother would go through this routine daily. The agenda for today changed when my mother told me I would be going to the local high school in Forks were she had gone. I was too excited and nervous to say anything yet, so we continued on. After the lesson, I was allowed out of the cottage to go hunting with my best friend Jacob, and being with Jacob felt like I was free to do whatever I wanted. Jacob was always so excited to see me, but something about him was changing since a couple weeks ago when I turned sixteen, he became more comfortable around me. I had noticed before that he was attractive very handsome and muscular, but I did not want to think about him in that manner. I didn't want things to get weird between us. I didn't want to lose our friendship, by telling him I lusted after him the way I sometimes see my mother lusting after my father. I spotted him across the forest.

"Jacob, what's up for today bears or just deer," I said with a smile.

"Um… let's try bears, I like the fight. Before we go… I was wondering," Jacob looked nervous I grabbed his hand he was burning up, but then again he was werewolf. "Um… if you would like to catch a movie or something." I was wondering why he was fussing over this, because we had gone to movies before as best friends.

"I'd love to Jacob, but why were you so nervous about asking me we have gone to movies before together," I said.

"Well I was hoping it would be kind of like a date, say tomorrow night" Jacob looked like he wanted to run as far away from here as possible, he was waiting for a yes.

"Oh um…well ok sure," I wasn't sure what to do this is what I had feared would happen for a long time. The rest of the hunt was silent, until we got home he said goodbye and fled to La Push. When I went inside my mother and Aunt Alice ambushed me at the door.

"Alice saw you going on a date with Jacob, I knew this day would come," My mother began pacing around the room while Alice told me she had already picked out clothes for me to wear, Alice was always the fashionista. All I could think of was my father finding out he really never liked the idea that I hung out with Jacob. What was I going to do?


	2. the truth

I was running at top speed through the brush to get as far from this as possible, after a while I made the decision to visit my Aunt Rosalie. Aunty Rosalie was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I was sometimes jealous of her, but she was the only one I could go to that would solve my problems. Ever since I was born, my mother told me Aunt Rosalie wished that I was her child. Rosalie was the only Cullen who regretted being a vampire all the time. I told her that she was lucky with her immortality. I had to keep growing until eighteen, but my parents never explained to me thoroughly why I could not become a full vampire. I mean I already drank the blood. I neared the house and discovered my Aunt had already set up a movie with popcorn, Rosalie could always sense when I had a disagreement with my family.

"Rosalie???"I shouted through the doorway.

"Renesme," giving me a kiss on the cheek "I was expecting you, but not so soon."

"Who…?"

"Alice told me you had a fight with Edward about your date with Jacob, I figured you would come here." She turned and sat on the couch, flipping her glossy sunlight hair over her shoulder.

"Before you complain tell me the whole story about what happened with Jacob." I began to tell my story of this afternoon, and how he changed the look in his eyes when he asked me.

"I think you need to ask Bella, your mother, about this she is the one who needs to tell you about this problem." I wondered why she told me to go to my mother, because usually she tells me all the secrets. This one secret must be really juicy for her not to tell me. I hugged her goodbye, and ran home. As I neared the cottage, I spotted my father's car coming down the road; he was there in a flash. My father always knew when something was wrong with my mother it was like they were inter connected or something.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen! Get in this house immediately." I cringed at his tone, he was furious I mean I wasn't the one who asked me out Jacob did. I tripped on the steps going to the door and heard my father yell to my mother "I'm going to kill that Jacob, he cannot take my daughter I won't let him not now!!" I turned and hid behind the door.

"Honey," my mother spoke, "We need to tell her now, so she may chose her own path we have to let this one play itself out. Renesme? Renesme I know your there I can sense you come here now." I walked slowly into the cottage, and sat down on the couch.

"Mom you have to know I didn't mean to get you mad at me I just didn't want to lose Jacob." I sighed.

"I know Renesme, we love you so much, and I know how Jacob can be forcing you to do things under pressure." My mother looked perfectly content with that answer.

"Mom I wasn't forced I have never felt this way about a boy perhaps because Jacobs the only boy who I am not related to that I hang around."

"I know sweetheart, your father and I would like to tell you a secret that we have been keeping from you." She looked nervous, she opened her mouth and nothing came out.

"What your mother is trying to say is that when you were an infant Jacob Black your mother so called best friend imprinted on you."


	3. the date

"HE DID WHAT!!"I started hyperventilating, thinking that Jacob was the man I was to spend the rest of my life with!!! My mother grabbed me, and told me to calm down. My father on the other hand was threatening to kill Jake he then preceded to swear in French, but I knew what he was saying because I had previously learned French skimming a textbook.

"Renesme, I think you need to think about this so… go to your room and contemplate while I discuss this with your father." I sprinted to my room, and tried to listen in on the conversation, but they spoke in hush tones, so I could not hear them that was one thing about being half human that sucked not having the full vampire effect. I fell asleep, and had a strange dream that night it was about the date with Jacob. We went to the movies, but afterwards he took me to La Push beach. We strolled hand in hand happy and in love and he leaned in to kiss me, my stomach fluttering with butterflies. Then when he was about to kiss me a loud cry came from a distance, and my dream went blank I awoke in sweat.

I dressed for school with my mother, and she looked concerned as I sat down for the lesson "I have decided to go on the date, and see how it goes."

"You're worried something will happen on the date that you foresaw in your dream," my father interrupted. He was always invading my thoughts. Hello a little privacy.

"Yes, I heard a scream when we were…," I didn't want them to know about the kiss in my dream, so I blocked my father's invasion of my mind. "Um…on the beach."

"Bella I do not want her going on this date, please be on my side." My father pleaded with the crooked smile my mother liked, but it did not work.

"Renesme needs to at least experience something with Jacob, and now is the time."

That night was the date, and Alice wanted me to wear a beautiful channel dress. Rosalie interfered, and Alice decided on a lilac blouse and a white skirt. Rosalie fumbled with my hair for an hour, and when I turned in the mirror I saw someone else not me at all completely beautiful. Jake rang the door bell exactly at eight o' clock, and my stomach jumped a little. I heard Alice saw that I would be right down. As I went down the stairs I saw Jake's face light up and something new was there, it was lust. We stared at each other for at least a minute.

"Nessie you look beautiful, ready to go."I hated that nickname. I stumbled on the carpet, and he caught my hand before I fell.

"Thanks," I mumbled. We jumped in the car, and went to the movies. Jake picked the scary one with the girl who was being haunted by her twin. The movie seemed like forever, but every time I jumped Jake grabbed my hand even though it was all sweaty I was embarrassed. The movie ended, and I walked to the car. Jacob started driving in a different direction to my house.

"Jake where are we going I need to go home, or my father will kill me." I worried that my vision was coming true.

"Relax Edward can wait." He cringed at his name. "Live a little were going to La Push beach."


	4. the kiss

"Jake I just don't think the beach is such a good idea right now." I swallowed hard on thinking about my vision.

"Nessie, please get over him he is always to overprotective he was that way with you and your mother."

"I know he is over protective…ok fine I'll go." I was just ready to get it over with anyways. We walked down the beach and he dragged me along, and I felt the cool breeze whizz past me and lift up my skirt which I quickly grabbed. Jake sat down, and pulled me down next to him.

"Nessie, why are you so nervous it's not like I'm pushing you to do something. " I didn't know what to say, because he was close and I felt like a pool of jello. He pulled me onto his lap, and put his cheek against mine. It was so warm, I felt my heart beat a thousand times faster, and my breath increased. I wanted this, it felt so right. I turned my head, and we stared at each other like before he leaned in closer to my face and whispered.

"Nessie..." softly in my ear. Then it happened fast his lips were on mine, and he crests his tongue with mine. I never new kissing was like this; he slowly pushed me to the sandy surface.

"I was waiting so long for this Nessie." I was so caught up I vividly heard what he said. Then I realized I was supposed to be mad at him. I pushed away.

"Jacob why? Why did you imprint on me I was just a child." The words came out of my mouth like vomit.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen…" He used my full name now which was odd for him. " You have to understand that I saw you and I knew you were the one."

"You didn't even wait to ask me though you just acted on your gut feeling, and ever since you' ve touched me in this way I can't stop wanting you. I hate you Jacob Black! I..." He stopped me with a breath catching kiss.

"Nessie you don't hate me. Renesme Cullen from the moment you were born I knew you were meant for me to have. I loved you with my whole heart, my spirit told me to this to be with you. I love you Renesme, and there is nothing you can do about it. If you don't want me then I will disappear forever."

"Oh Jake, I think I do love you, but I don't know it yet I need more time please." I pleaded with him for a while.

"Fine." He stalked off to the car, and never said a word to me. When we got home, he kissed me goodbye, and left. I was in remorse by his behavior, but then again that was Jake always looking for the challenge. I went inside, and went to my room. Seconds later Rosalie came in the door; I told her in the morning and went to bed.


	5. love

Days went by, and Jacob never called me or contacted me in any manner. I was furious how could someone who was there for me everyday of my life desert me now. How could someone I love so much hurt me, and break my heart. Then the realization came to me I said love huh, well this is what it feels like. I love Jacob Black. I love him, it sounded like a cheesy love song in my head. I needed him now more then ever.

"Renesme!" My mother shouted I was at her side in a flash, she was fixing the drapes on the windows. " Your father and I are going to the local high school on Monday to sign you up for classes, and we were wondering if Jacob would want to go as well with you." I thought about it for a while, and answered.

"

Jacob's not talking to me right now mother he hates me, and I think I love him actually I know I love him." I wished I could take back those words the moment they came out.

"Renesme let me talk to you for a second." A long awkward pause. " I think you two need to talk this out together love might be rushing to much in to it." That was funny to me considering how fast my parents fell in love.

"Mom, I do love him we just had this disagreement I couldn't say it right then, but I can now."

"When your in love you will have disagreements with your partener."

"Mom don't say it like that Jake's not my partner." I did air quotes to emphasize. " I'll just talk to him about this. Do you mind if I skip the lesson today and go to La Push."

"Sure sweetheart, but don't do anything rash. You will have to explain this to your father when you return though." I walked to my motorcycle, which was previously owned by my mother who would ride them with Jake back in the day. That made me think of Jake in a view that I did not want to see him. I kicked the bike and got into gear, I was always nervous to ride this. As I neared La Push I sensed Jake somewhere else. I stopped in the woods every hundred miles I felt closer to Jake, but he was running so fast. I stopped after awhile, I turned and saw the meadow the one my parents took me to when I was younger. I decided to give up on Jake, and lie in the grass for awhile. I think hours past the time away, I saw clouds shaped like bunnies and other kinds of mammals. The sun would go down soon. I heard a noise, and looked up but I saw nothing.

"Nessie, what are you doing out here its almost dark and its too dangerous at night." I was startled by Jake's anxious voice. I jumped up into his arms and hugged him, and he hugged back with a great bone crushing hug.

"Jake you're here I've been looking for you, but you weren't at La Push so I came here and waited." I saw him make an awkward face, because he was thinking about something . Then his face lit up again.

"Why were you looking for me Nessie I thought you were thinking about us."

"I did.." I hesitated I needed to say this perfectly, so I sat down and pulled him down with me. "Jake I thought about us and I want this all of it. Jacob Black I love you." When I said this he was silent for a minute then he grabbed me and kissed me, but this kiss was better then the one on the beach it was sentimental it showed me he loved me as much as I loved him.

"Nessie! You do not know how long I wanted to hear you say that I love you too." He kissed me again and my body went into a pool of jello again. He had one hand in my hair and the other hand slid down to my stomach stroking my naval and slowly working its way up to my breasts. I could feel my body respond to the warmth and the sexual desire. I wanted him like no one before now.


	6. relief

"Nessie…I'll go wherever you want me to be I love you with everything in me, even if it means repeating high school again." He looked content nothing like when he was mad at me.

"Jake I thought you would have hated the idea considering how much you dislike school."

"I do not like going to school, but I love you and want to be with you forever." Jake hugged me and got up and pulled me up with him. We walked down to my bike, and I rode on back of Jake the rest of the way home. We reached the house, and I already heard Alice freaking out about my clothes for my first day. They still treated me like a kid. Jake kissed me to say goodbye.

" They want you to look at clothes right." I nodded. " Well I'll go then remember I love you."

"Wait Jake,' He turned and waited. " I was just wondering if you maybe wanted later on to come to my room or just meet here."

"I'll be waiting for you when your ready, I will be hunting in these woods for a while anyways." He gave me one last kiss to savor and took off."

Alice went berserk when I walked in the cottage, she was in the living room and there were bags scattered across the floor and clothes lined up on the couches. She was eyeing an outfit for a few minutes, and then she found a Gucci bag to go with it. "Alice, wow this is a little um.. Over the top its just my first day really. I don't need a little black dress from your favorite Paris shop."

"I know but I just wanted you to look good. I wish you would just consider the sundress its simple and plain."

"I know Alice if it makes you happy I'll wear a skirt and a blouse." She smiled at me with admiration.

Jake showed up in the woods later on at night and showed me how to make out in the trees. I laughed at how high up we were, it felt thrilling. When we got to the ground Jake took pulled me on his back, and brought me back to my room. My parents sensed he was there, so he didn't bother to come in. "I'll see you tomorrow Nessie sweet dreams I love you here." He took my hand, and brought it to his heart. My heart jumped a little, and was beating ten times faster than before. Then he was gone, and I was missing him already. I had the dream again and again I awoke before I found out what the noise was.

In the morning, I was nervous I felt like my stomach was dropping to my butt. I walked into the kitchen, and found my parents linked in arms. "Renesme." My mother came over to me, and gave me a hug. "I hope you will like your first day at Forks High School, your father and I will be joining you as well as Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice we have all decided to go to have the experience again to keep from suspicion."

"Fine, I'll just ignore you then and go with Jacob." I sighed.

"Young lady you will be nice to your family, and sit with us for today after that you may sit with other friends you make." My mother looked content with that, and gave me another hug. I went to my room ,combed my hair, and put on the designer clothes Alice picked for me. Where on earth was Jacob? Then I heard a loud pounding on my window.

I lifted the latch on the window and pushed it outwards, and saw Jacob's face turn into a warm smile that calmed all of my nerves.


	7. high school

"Jake!" I hugged him. I brought his face to my hands, and kissed every inch of it. "Sorry.." I apologized stupid. "I was beginning to think you wigged out on me."

"Nessie, I told you I love you, and I will never leave you I will always be there when you need me." I turned to continue getting ready, and Jake grabbed me by the waist. "Do you know how beautiful you look today?" He then kissed me, and a shock went through me to my toes.

I pulled away, "Jake I have to finish getting ready to impress people on my first day."

"Nessie you already look gorgeous, and who do you need to impress you would blow any girl at that school away. As for the guys don't even think about it. That's why I'm here to make sure no one goes after my girl."

"Oh Jake that's sweet, but I really have to get ready." He pulled away, and sat on the bed watching me finish my look for school. After twenty minutes, we went down stairs, and Aunt Alice gave me a once over to make sure I looked perfect. We all got into our cars, and Jake and I went into my mothers car. The story was we were all related except for Jacob and me, Jake lived on the reservation and was my boyfriend.

When we arrived at the school, I climbed out of the car and noticed that it was small for the ones I had seen at the movies with Jake. The teenagers looked so average nothing like us. They all glared at us in awe, like they had never seen people who resembled movie stars in person. I noticed as we walked the halls, we stood out from the other kids at the school. None of my family seemed to care that the others gave us envious looks, especially Rosalie who went around flaunting her goods while the football players mouths dropped. One of the boys actually fell after being hit in the face by a locker. I asked if he was alright, but he didn't seem to notice me only Rosalie of course. Jake and I got our schedules and we had all the classes together, thanks to my fathers flirting skills with the secretary.

I went to my first class it was AP Literature, I was excited because this was my favorite subject. Jake took the seat next to me, but the teacher assigned him a seat across the room. I noticed when he got up all the girls were hypnotized by his muscular body and hi sweet warm smile. Another guy with blonde hair and pale white skin like mine sat next to me. I noticed his scent was different from the humans he had no heart beat. He was a vampire, but how was he in Forks without permission from our family this was our territory. He was strikingly handsome. The teacher gave Jake and I new textbooks, and I saw Jake glaring at the strange new vampire who had just arrived at Forks High. Then the vampire turned towards me.

"Hey!" giving me a warm greeting which took my gaze off of Jake. "I'm Victor, may be so nice to ask for your name"

"Um.. I'm Renesme, but people call me Nessie." Stupid why were you talking to the stranger, and you hated that nickname.

" Well, hello Nessie I'm Victor and I think we are partners for the Romeo and Juliet acting project."

"Yes I know." I turned and started focusing on the teacher's instructions for the assignment. When the bell rang Jake was at my side before Victor could even say anything to me about the project.


	8. bloodsuckers

Before I knew it I had made several new friends, and it was lunch. I told my new friends Lena and Monica that I had to sit with my family for today they gave me a look then walked to their table. I walked over, and I sat next to my mother. "How is your first day going Renseme I saw you had new friends." She waited for my answer while stroking my fathers hand.

"We've got a problem," Jacobs said as he sat next to me. My mother looked at him with surprise.

"Jake if you are talking about the new blonde vampire in the school he should not be a problem. Victor is one off my oldest friends, and has come to stay here for a little while." My father looked smug with the crooked smile on his face.

"Well, your so called friend is hitting on your daughter, and I do not want her to be flirting with someone else." Jake looked mad.

"Jake." I interfered, "he was not flirting with me we just have the Romeo and Juliet project together."

My mother smiled and said, " Oh, Renesme your father and I had that same project together when we went here."

"You planned this!" He got up out of his seat, he was losing his temper. I had to follow him into the hall, so he could calm down. "Jake, what's wrong with you?"

"Nessie can't you see what Edward, your father, is doing?" He looked at me, and I gave him quizzical look .

Jake I don't know what you are talking about." We sat down on a bench.

" Nessie he brought that bloodsucker here to steal you away from me." I knew that he must of regretted saying those words, he had to know how much he was hurting me

"Blood sucker! So that's what you think of me a blood sucker well I got news for you if you want to keep me then don't refer to me as the old name you use to call my father and my family." I was furious I ran down the halls, and out the doors of the school. Jake was running after me trying to keep up, I ran all the way home. Later on, I was in my room and I heard Jake at the window, but I did not open it. I heard him try to go through the front door, but Alice stopped him and told him that I didn't want to see him right now. Jake tried to get through to me the entire night, but all I said to Alice as she came to my bedroom door was that I didn't want to see him. Later on, my father came into my room and I ran to the bathroom to wipe away the tears, " Renesme, I didn't mean to interrupt but I have something to tell you may I come in?"

"Sure dad I was just um….washing my face. What's up?" I positioned my pillows up to a comfortable sitting position.

"Well… I wanted to apologize for my behavior at lunch I did not mean to have Jacob lose his temper and I can see now that I was wrong to say something by the way you have been in your room all night." I opened my mouth to speak, but he shushed me. "Renesme I also would like to tell you that we will be having a friend of mine over tomorrow night I need to catch up with Victor. You see Victor and I were the best acquaintances when I lived in Europe." This was the time period I'm guessing before he met my mother.

"That's fine dad, and you had nothing to do with Jacob's temper he brought this on himself. I appreciate your apology though." I walked to the door, and gestured with my right hand for him to leave. "Goodnight see you in the morning."

"Good night Renesme."


	9. apologies

The same reoccurring dream came again that night, after I cried myself to sleep. Jacob knew what I was feeling since I heard him howling all night in the forest, he could tell that I was upset. The next morning, I arrived at school with my parents, and went to AP Literature. Of course mister smart alack himself was sitting perfectly content in the seat next to mine. I wondered if he noticed that the other girls were fawning over him, it was like an auction and he was the best prize. Jacob came behind me and whispered into my ear, "We need to talk." I believe Victor heard him, because he seemed to perk up after that, but of course I knew Jake would never break up with me would he?

I grabbed my seat, and the teacher let us break into our partners. I was jealous that my new friend Lena had Jake as a partner, and she was a terrible flirt she was trying to grab his hand the entire time and she flipped her long auburn hair over her shoulder just to emphasize a point. Jake of course was never looking at her the whole time he stared directly at me. "Hey so umm….I thought we would start with the balcony scene, it seems to be the most memorable." Victor startled me, he was starting to become a really scary popup book that you never wanted to put down, because it was so beautiful.

"Oh umm sounds great. I heard you know my father." He looked at me in surprise. I was never supposed to speak about my family at school to avoid supposition.

"Oh yes, I do know Edward but why don't we get on with the play I will see you tonight at your home I presume." He looked a little skeptical.

"Um..yes. The balcony scene ok." We continued on, and I realized Victor had a great grasp on the play. After Literature, Jacob pulled me aside in the hallway and gave me a kiss which made my knees buckle and I almost passed out but Jake caught me. "Nessie, I love you I never meant to hurt you so much I will do anything for your forgiveness, anything please." He looked at me with the same gloomy look I had all of last night I was miserable without him, I really did love him. He was my life now.

"Jake what you said before the term blood…." I couldn't repeat it, "I wanted to know is you meant it do you really think I'm a monster, I mean if you do then I hope you realize that I'm not the only freak around here!"

"Nessie." He gave me a kiss on my neck right where he knew I would go weak kneed. "I love you, and will never hurt you again. I don't think you are a freak I was just insanely jealous of….Victor." He cringed at his name.

"Ok Jake, I believe you tonight Victor is coming over to discuss something with my father, and then he is going hunting with us. I think I need you to be there incase."

"Nessie, I will be there when ever you want me there. Especially when it means that I can kick some vampire ass if he touches my girl."

"Jake." I laughed at that for a moment. "Your being too melodramatic he really does not think of me that way seriously."

"Well you didn't see the way he was trying to romance you during Literature class the guys already half in love with you." He gave me a I know I'm right glare.

"Well what about Ms. Lena flirting and practically flaunting herself at you." I lifted a brow.

"Come on baby you know I only have eyes for you." I laughed because he used the term "baby" it so superficial.


	10. the guest

After school, Jake droved me home on his bike to make sure I knew he was coming tonight. We arrived at my house, and Rosalie was at the door. I walked up to her. " Renesme," She said giving me a kiss on the cheek. " Victor is coming to the main house instead, your father asked me if I would let you know that so you could come and greet him."

"Oh well thank you Rosalie." That was weird we only held special meetings at grandpa Carlisle's house on special occasions. I started walking toward my grandpas house, when I felt Jacob take my hand for support just so I knew he was there incase this vampire changed his feelings towards me. Alice met us at the door, and of course everything was decorated there was lights and exotic flowers all around the house." I thought our guest should know that the Cullen's live in style."

Jake whispered to me, "A little to much.." I elbowed him in the stomach, and since my strength was growing he coughed to fight some pain. We walked into the main hall, and my father came in with my mother linked hand in hand. He was smiling at my mother as if there was no one else in the world, just them in this room at this moment. Jake wrapped his arm around my waist, and I felt him cringe, and that's when I heard the knock at the door. My father greeted Victor with a simple hand shake as if they had known each other for awhile, and I felt Jake jerk me closer, when Victor lifted his gaze toward mine. He kept his gaze on mine until he spoke. "Edward it is good to see again. I presume that this is your beautiful wife Bella." He took my mother's hand and kissed it.

"Yes, this is my wife Bella." He pointed to each of his brothers and sisters, and introduced them. I staggered when my father said my name, because Victor looked at me with a gaze that made me want to run as far from here as possible. I stared straight at the floor. Then my father introduced Jake, and his gaze turned to more of a resentment. My father took Victor to his old room which was now turned into a study, they talked for hours and hours. Meanwhile Jacob and I went on a quick hunt. When I came back Jake went to the living room, and I was just passing the study when I heard the voices across the hall. I knew it was wrong to listen in, but I wanted to find out exactly who this Victor was. I blocked my father from entering into my thoughts. I heard him say, " Edward if this matter of your daughter being put in a dangerous situation, does not happen soon I will be forced to go back to the Volturi."

"Victor I told you many times that Alice had a vision of Renesme being harmed, and Jacob was there now she doesn't know exactly if it was Jacob who harmed her." I could hear my father get up, and start pacing around the room.

"Edward if this ,werewolf Jacob, is going to harm your daughter then why don't you take him out of the picture."

"I was trying to have you do that by your records of seducing women, but it seems her attachment to him is too strong. He imprinted on her when she was an infant, so the bond won't break. We have to stick to the original plan, keeping her safe."

"Alright I will stick to the plan, but if her feelings change for me I can't help it. She is a very beautiful girl your daughter, maybe even prettier than Elena. I will guard her with my life." Victor got up, and left the room. My mother entered soon after.

"Edward isn't there anyone else who we could find to protect her?" My mother held my father for a while.

"I'm afraid not my love, Victor is the best protector I could think of."

"But, Edward you saw the way he looked at her it was vile and unthinkable." She hugged him tighter.

" Bella, he won't harm her and if he ever does I will tear him apart piece by piece myself he knows that."


	11. victor

So many thoughts were rushing through my head at this moment. Why would Jake want to harm me? The vision Alice had must have been untrue. Jake still wants me he would never hurt me, unless somehow he lost control. That was it everything started coming to me at once, my dream, that has to be when it happens. I never saw Jake turn into a wolf, the noise I heard must have been what was coming for me. How would I ever find out what it was, or when it was coming for me.

I decided to confront Alice about this, but tonight I wanted it to be special for Jake and me. This night I would give myself to him. I loved him so much. I went on the balcony, and watched the lunar eclipse that was in the evening sky. "Well hello beautiful, what a lovely night we have." I turned around expecting someone else, but it was Victor. His face was perfect in the moonlight, he looked like a marble statue. He flashed his perfect teeth, and gave me a crook smile.

"Yes, I was just enjoying the eclipse. I'll go now to get out of your way." I started backing away.

"Wait!" He took my hand with a swift gesture. I hoped to God that Jake wouldn't see this he would kill him. " I didn't mean to ruin your evening I just wanted to talk to you about well you to get to know you." I really wanted to leave, but my legs and my brain told me to stay put.

"Would you like to dance with me Ms. Cullen?" He asked with a smile.

"There's no music, and I don't think that would be such a great idea."

"Why cause of the boyfriend, it's just one simple dance. Besides I can create the music." I felt the wind pick up as he twirled me into his strong arms. All of the sudden I heard a noise soft, but gentle like the wind hitting the chimes. I realized he was using the nature to create the noise, and romance me.

"Did your father ever tell you what ability I took with me to this life?"

"No…he did not, but I can guess." We swirled around the balcony while the music picked up, and I closed my eyes it was the most beautiful pleasing sound I had ever heard.

"Well your father and I met in France around 1940 of course I am much older than him, because I was created in 1870. I always had an immense taste in music, it was my life. I play the piano as you may know. Your father probably won't tell you this, but I taught him to play. We would play duets together. We have so many talents in our life's Renesme, and when I became a vampire I received the power to control my natural surroundings"

We stopped after awhile, and I opened my eyes he was looking at me I locked my gaze on his. "You are so beautiful Renesme." He paused and directed his gaze toward the door where Jake was standing. "I apologize for whisking away your love, I will go now." He whispered into my ear something in Italian which meant "Tonight you are my eclipse."

Jake walked up to me, "Nessie, what was that?"

"He was just dancing with me I don't know, but there's something strange about him." I looked at Jake, and his look showed fear that he might lose me. 'Jake you must know that I love you, and would never be with someone like that, if I ever lost you my heart would break literally."

"I know Nessie, I love you too." He kissed me, and my head went somewhere else, which made me feel even more confident that my conclusions about my dream was true.


	12. passion

Finally the weekend came, and I walked around my room getting dressed. Jake, of course was down stairs ready to go out on our day date. I had no idea where he was taking me, but I sure as hell knew it was going to be fun that was Jake. I finally found a light blue top with dark jeans, and put my hair half up with bobby pins. I looked in my mirror to make sure everything was perfect, and then I hurried outside to where Jake was standing next to his bike. Of course my parents were out hunting for the day, and I told them I would have a peaceful day at home. Well, what do you expect I'm only a teenager. I hopped on the bike with Jake, and held on tight. Jake always went so fast, but not too fast to make me nervous. We drove along the edge of La Push beach, and hung out in a little cove for an hour. We found a dry spot to lie down in the sand.

"Nessie this is one of those moments that I would call perfect." He pulled me closer to him, and kissed me on the forehead. Then he raised my chin level to his with his hand, it was so warm it felt like summer even though it was only fall. He kissed me, and I groaned pulling him tighter towards me. Then something changed Jake started kissing my with more passion. I grabbed a fist full of hair, while he kissed his way down my neck. My body felt still. "Jake I want you to be my first and only." The words came out as if they were not meant to. He pulled away, and sat up, and I sat up with him pulling my knees to my chin. I looked in the opposite direction.

"Nessie, I love you but I not sure if your ready to take that step yet in our relationship besides the fact that your father might kill me."

"Jake I love you my feelings will never change. I want you, and I want this." I put so much effort into this kiss giving him the time to groan this time.

"Nessie are you sure you want this?" He looked me straight in the eye.

"Yes." I said it so confidently.

"Well… honestly I wasn't expecting this until later, but I want this to be special for you Nessie."

"Jake it doesn't have to be planned, I love you let's just I don't know, go now."

"Nessie why don't we go some place else."

"No" I jumped into the kiss, and he grabbed my hair while he kissed slowly down my neck. I took his jacket off, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Now we were kissing, and he worked off my shirt, leaving my bra still on. I felt his bare chest against my skin. It felt so warm, and this moment felt so right. Then when I started kissing down his neck to his chest he began to pull me away. "Jake I don't understand don't you want this? Don't you want me?" I kissed his cheek, and his eyes shut.

"Nessie…Nessie." He coughed. "You must restrain yourself." I pulled away when he grabbed his shirt and started buttoning it up again. "I want to make love to you at the right time, when I know you will always be mine."

"Jake I will always be yours, unless you are talking about marriage. I mean that's a big step, and we might be too young." So many thoughts like what would people think?

"Nessie I want you forever and ever. You are my sun and my moon, and my solar eclipse. I love you with everything in me." He pulled my hand to his heart.

"Jake I…"

"No, don't say anything just think about it ok we could get married later if you want as long as I can have you."


	13. unspoken

The next school day I tried to fade into class with the other students, so my literature teacher Mr. Holtz wouldn't pick Victor and I first to perform. Unfortunately, he caught me in time, and I had only several minutes to prepare. It came in handy having a photographic memory and all. I quickly went over the balcony scene in my head, I had only read this play twelve times. We only had to act out one scene. I told myself to breath, and not to trip. Victor made his way to the front of the room. He looked so confident, it was almost as if he waltzed up there. I took position, and Victor began.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun…" He continued on, and the whole time I stared at his beautiful face. How his hair was perfectly in the right place. How his muscles showed as he raised his hand to jester for my line. Oh it's my line, I was embarrassed. The whole class was starring at me as I gawked at Victor. I continued. "Ay me." It was such a plain line, but I was glad I got it over with. We finished in a half hour, and the bell rang Victor looked at me in a way that made want to go closer to him. What was I thinking, you love Jacob! It is perfectly normal to be looking at another boys body right? Jacob came up behind me with my books in his left hand. The heat of Jakes hand woke me from my hypnosis that Victor had bestowed upon me.

"Nessie, you did great up there it was like you were meant to be Juliet. I loved the way you paused in the beginning did you mean to do that, or did you forget." I could tell that he was joking with me.

"Jake..Yeah I guess I forgot my lines." I had to lie I don't think I ever lied to him before.

Soon school was over, and Jake and I raced home we decided to hunt on our way back. Jake left me at the door, and I went in to the cottage I could sense someone in the house. I neared the corner to the kitchen, and I saw my father and Victor laughing at a joke he just told. Was I in hell? Why did he come here to torment me. I blocked my thoughts, so my father couldn't hear.

"Reneseme, it's nice to see you again." He took my hand, and kissed it. "I loved our reenactment of the balcony scene today it seemed to go somewhat smoothly even though there was a long pause."

"I know it was a mistake, I forgot some lines and got nervous." I backed away out of the kitchen. I heard him say something about my beauty, and I smiled. I quickly cupped my hand over my mouth why was I smiling I was like a little school girl with a secret crush. I had to say away from this man, before things progressed further. I finished my homework, and decided to go for a walk. I walked in the woods for at least twenty minutes to clear my head. All the sudden I heard a noise behind me it was Victor. "Hello Renesme."

"Were you following me?" He hesitated and answered.

"Oh I was just out hunting when I caught your scent. I thought you were hunting to, so I thought I would hunt with you." I was a little creped out by him but I also wanted him in some weird way. He came closer to me almost as close as face to face. I didn't back away, I couldn't.

"Renesme…" He whispered my name into my ear, I almost fainted it was like chimes. The wind picked up, and he grabbed my hand pulling me closer. I couldn't speak, the words wouldn't come out. "Renesme…" In that moment, he bent his head closer to mine, and he pressed his lips to mine. I didn't know what to do my brain wasn't thinking. This kiss was incredible like anything I had experienced before. I had to push away. "Renesme.. What's wrong did I hurt you?"

"No it's just I can't kiss you anymore Jake would…" Then I saw him Jake was standing in the distance, all of the sudden my heart broke I felt my world was tumbling into a downward spiral.

"What would I do Nessie I'd love to hear your theories? Would I kill him? Yes, I will." Jake ran charged at Victor, all of his rage morphed him. I had to stop this before Jake made a huge mistake.

"Jake! Leave him alone take it out on me. I love you Jake, and you know I would never hurt you so."

"I think I better leave." Victor took off towards his car.

Jake morphed back, and he took six long strides, and took me by surprise by giving me a passionate kiss which made Victor linger out of my mind. "Tell me was his kiss better than that?" I couldn't speak it was another word less kiss.


	14. the dark ones

Confusion took in, and I was worried what would be the next move to take. Jake was standing right in front of me waiting for an answer, but still no words would form.

"Nessie is something wrong why won't you answer me?" He shook me to see if I was alive. I slowly came back, when I realized what he was asking.

"Jake…I think I need to go." I think he asked me something, but I had already taken off by then. I reached my house when I heard someone or something behind me. I sensed it wasn't Jacob or Victor. The scent was more vampire. I checked behind me, and I could have sworn I saw a head. Was someone following me? Then Alice was by my side in a flash. "Alice what are you…"

"No questions." She grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me onto her back. Then she began to run at her top speed towards grandpa Carlisle's house. We came to a holt after awhile, and she opened the door to go inside. My father was there in a flash, and my other uncles and aunts as well. "Alice do you still see him?" My father looked distressed.

"Yes..but it's very vague. I only see him trying to pick up her scent." She made circular motions with her two fore fingers on her temple.

"What's going on?" I turned towards there direction as I sat down on the couch.

My mother was the one who came forward to answer. "Sweetheart we think that possible a very old, dangerous vampire is tracking you. We don't have all of the information yet, but we believe it has to do with a coven that your father knew along time ago."

"What was the coven?"

"They were called The Dark Ones. Recently I ran into my friend Nicolas, he had a tracker with him. He caught your scent, and Alice had a vision of him hurting you. We thought before that it might have been Jacob, but Alice saw his face." My father turned, and paced. So that was my dream. Jacob really never hurt me.

"I probably should have brought this up before, but I had a dream that I think might have been kind of a vision."

"Well let's see." I walked around to everyone in the room, and linked there hands with mine to get them to see what I saw. I went through the dream with everyone, and then they all stepped back to think.

"Well..Alice what do you think? Do you think this dream might come true?"

"I don't know exactly I saw part of that dream in my vision." I could see that they were leaving out details by communicating through the mind.

"What we need to do now Renesme is to keep you safe from this tracker. I think you need a body guard." This time it was my mother who spoke.

"Mom… I can take care of myself, but if it will make you feel better I'll make Jake my bodyguard."

"I'll gladly do it, to protect her I will do anything." Jake walked in, and I ran to him wrapping my arms around him he was so warm. He tensed a little, because I think he wanted to show maturity for my parents to pick him.

"Jake it's not that we don't trust your abilities, but this tracker is very old. We still are not able to identify him yet, so it's not safe. I believe Victor is the better choice in this situation considering that he has the proper skills to stop this monster."

"That's funny that you called him a monster when he's just like you."

"Jake.." I tried to interfere, but he pushed away.

"You know we are not on that kind of diet. I will not discuss this any longer with you. Victor will help, and I know your consumed by this hate for him, but you must get over it." I could tell my father was reading Jake's thoughts. "If it makes you feel better I will talk to Victor." Jake looked him in the eyes one last time to make sure.

"Competition dog?" Rosalie asked.

"You know how a blond drowns…." I pushed him out the door before he could finish the sentence. For some reason Rosalie always had this immense dislike of Jake.


	15. a choice

The next day was strange. Victor arrived at my house at exactly eight o'clock on the dot to take me to school. I was hoping not to look forward to seeing him again all night, it was a sleepless night for me. I grabbed my stuff, and headed to the car. As I came out the door I saw Jacob parked outside standing next to his bike. Victor spoke first, "Well. Hello, I will be taking Renesme to school today no worries."

Jake looked mad, "No worries! I think I can take her myself after all I am her boyfriend."

"I do not want to create complications, but I have strict orders to take Renesme safely to school on time now excuse me." He began to walk towards the silver Ferrari.

"Nessie… Get on the bike." He looked at me. He was commanding me to do his will, but I had a free choice. "Nessie it's him or me. Who?"

"I think I can take my self to school thank you." I felt confident with myself. There must have been something in my drink this morning that gave me such a boost. I got on my bike, and pulled out at a hundred miles an hour. I was being followed by both of them. I knew Jake would make me choose, but the truth was I could love no one else since he imprinted on me. My only feelings for Victor now were just lust that any normal teenager had. I could only wish that Alice's vision would be over soon, so I could get back to a normal relationship with Jacob. The marriage proposal really spooked me though. I felt that we were too young for such a huge commitment. I needed time, but then again my parents got married at an early age as well.

I focused the rest of my energy on school, and at the end of the day I drove my self home. Of course, Jacob and Victor followed slowly behind me. Neither of them spoke to me the entire day of school. Maybe finally they had both chosen to give me space to think. I knew my chose though the whole time, it was Jake. I loved him. I think even if he had not imprinted on me I would still love him. I could never lose him. I had to tell Victor things could not progress. I went home, and I saw Victor's Ferrari pull in slowly behind Jake's bike. "Victor I need to talk to you…alone. Jake please." I pleaded with him not to come. I saw Victor give Jake a smug smile like he had just won the prize over him at the county fair. I walked with him in the woods for a while, before I could not sense Jake anymore. "What is this about?"

"Victor I must tell you that the kiss yesterday meant nothing to me. From now on you must remain on a professional level with me that's all thank you." I started walking, but he grabbed me by the arm. He pulled me closer face to face.

"I will respect the boundaries, but I'll have you know that I will fight for you. There is something about you that no other woman in the world has." He took his left hand and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You are so beautiful to me."

I couldn't breath, it took all my strength to walk away this time. I twisted his arm to get away. I ran back to my cottage, and straight into my room. I could hear Jake come in my window. I was on my bed staring strait at the wall for hours while he held me. How could I stay away from this man without totally lusting after him?


	16. ditch

The room was spinning, and I let Jake hold me for hours. He kept asking me the same questions, "What happened Nessie?" or "Did he hurt you?" I just sat there totally oblivious to his words. After a while Jake fell a sleep, so I got up and took a shower to get ready for bed. I could hear Jakes snoring through the walls. I study myself in the mirror what exactly did they he see in me anyways. I never considered myself beautiful. I was nothing compared to aunt Rosalie. I knew Jake loved me for me all along, but Victor needs to realize it's over I had to get this over with so he could be out of my world forever.

After my shower, I threw on some clothes then got into bed with Jake. In the morning I woke, and I found Jakes arms wrapped around me in a bear hug. I laughed and poked him in stomach to wake him. He was a little startled, but he gave me that big goofy smile I loved. " Hey sleepy head wake up we have school remember."

His smile became a frown, "Yeah I know unfortunately. So I guess your talking to me now?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I Jake I love you remember don't forget that." I hugged him, and then he gave me a kiss that made my whole body melt into the sheets. This kiss was passion it was telling me that he was never going to lose me. "Alright lets get ready."

"Um…I was thinking…want to ditch today?" He cocked his brow up to add emphasis. I just stood there and laughed.

"Ok your impossible." I got back into bed, and we started kissing again.

After we finished the getting ready part, we found some way to his bike. I told my father I was taking a break from school today to go hunting he insisted Victor come with me, but I convinced him that Jake could protect me. Jake drove us all the way to La Push, and we stopped to say a quick hi to Billy, because he was wondering why Jake never came home. I felt bad because Billy was so old now. Jake took my hand, and led me into the woods.

"I thought we were going to the beach?" I twisted us to a halt to demand where he was taking me.

"I want to take you some place else. Now close your eyes." I closed them, and he took my hand when he knew they were actually shut. In a short time, I could feel a cool breeze, and I smelled the ocean.

"Jake are we not at La Push? I smell the sea."

"No were not exactly at La Push were somewhere…hold on let me turn you." He turned me a little to left. "Ok open them." I opened my eyes, and found myself on a cliff. The water that I assumed was the pacific ocean glistened in the sun. There were beautiful lilacs covering the hill. The place looked like something out of a fairytale.

"Jake it's great. It's just I have no words."

"How about beautiful like you. I never told you that enough. When I was really small my mother would take me to this place. I never shared it with anyone, because I never knew the right person. I told myself I would share this spot with the one who I would spend the rest of my life with. " He took my hand, and pulled me down to sit in the grass. The birds flew back in after a long winter, and I watched them nest. Jake even brought bread crumbs to feed them. When he stood his muscles flexed, and I could feel desire in my stomach. I wanted him, but I couldn't have him until we were married. I wanted him forever this goofy, handsome, sexy guy who I loved with everything in me. Why did we have to wait?

I made a choice.

"Jake I want to marry you." I said it flat out the words almost rang out of my mouth, and chorus of angels played in my head. He turned half way smiling taking in my words. Then he ran fast at me, he scooped me up into his arms and kissed me long with passion.

"Nessie, you have no idea how happy you have made me." He kissed me again, and twirled me in a circle. I knew I made the right choice even though to begin with there wasn't one.


	17. conflict

After Jake put me down I realized something terrible. Who would tell dad? It had to be me, but dad did once considered Jake a son until Jake's emotions changed towards me maybe he would be fine with it or maybe not. "Jake when are we going to tell everyone?"

"Well…um I didn't exactly plan that one out yet. Got any ideas?"

"I think we should wait until this whole vision thing plays out." Then suddenly I heard it before I saw him. It was the tracker coming strait toward us at an immense speed. Jake must have heard him too, because he grabbed me onto his back. We ran for miles until we reached La Push beach. Then I realized that this was it this was my dream. Alice's vision that she foresaw, but there was no loud noise. "Jake we need to go now somewhere else."

"Why I think we lost him?" His eyes were darting left to right.

"Jake this is Alice's vision! The one we were trying to avoid." I tried to scram away, but Jake took my hand .

"Why should we run do you want this to prolong any longer." I heard the noise it was a loud screech coming from the woods. The tracker was coming for me he could sense my fear and my blood. Relief flooded over me when my mother and father came into the clearing followed closely by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, and Victor.

"Renesme next time tell me where you are going on your hunting trips, and you should have listened to me. The tracker was obviously not afraid of a fight. He kept advancing toward us. Victor stepped forward, "I will take care of this."

"No I will." Jake and Victor took off before anyone could stop them. Jake morphed so fast I had no time to stall him.

"Jake please don't…" It was too late. The tracker seemed to be very different from us he wore a cloak and had clothes that looked at least three hundred years outdated. Victor stopped to discuss, but Jake advanced on him. The vampire was using war tactics that not even my father had seen before. My father said that he was from the old coven called the Dark Ones, but how old were they. Victor tried to stall the tracker, but now he seemed to back off a little probably realizing he was Volturi. The vampire turned around, and went westward. Jake went after him, but lost him several miles in. My father tried to catch him as well, but unfortunately he was faster as well which was uncommon to him.

"Victor I thought you could catch him you had him in that one single moment, and that was your chance. Why did you stall?" My father was outraged by his friend's performance.

"I guess I was just not fast enough." I could sense my father trying to search Victor's mind for answers. There was something very odd about him that I could not put my finger on. I decided not to trust Victor from now on.

"I can see him heading back to the camp of the Dark coven, but that was not the last we saw of him."

"I think it's time we pay a visit to this Dark Coven." My grandfather spoke with a pleasing conclusion.

"Yes I would very much like to visit my old friend Nicolas again." My father began with the plans. When Alice came jumping over to me in excitement. She picked me up and spun me around.

"Alice I don't want people to know yet, not until this clears up. I've been blocking my thoughts so dad will not here, and Jake has as well."

"Renesme I know you do not want people to know, but it's kind of to late I already told your mother. I foresaw the vision, and thought she should know, I have no idea if she told Edward yet, but good luck."

I walked along the beach for a while when Aunty Rosalie came. "Oh my gosh! You know too how am I ever going to keep this from him?"

"I have no idea, but I think everyone knows except Edward your father I mean. I on the other hand have no idea why you would marry that dog. He's vile and disgusting."

"You wouldn't understand. I love him though, even if he imprinted on me." I turned to go back, and we walked all the way back. I found all of the men discussing battle plans incase it came to a fight, but Carlisle was pleading with them to make peace with the coven.


End file.
